Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control apparatus for a utility vehicle, particularly to a control apparatus for a utility vehicle that is powered by a prime mover and services a working area under running while turning in the vicinity of the working area.
Description of Related Art
A prior art control apparatus for a utility vehicle of this type can be found, for example, in European Patent Application Publication No. 2806325. The control apparatus according to the technology described in the reference is configured so that when the utility vehicle turns in the vicinity of the working area, it turns smoothly without stopping in order to resolve the problem of time being wasted by pausing.
Although work efficiency can be enhanced by turning the utility vehicle in the vicinity of the working area at a gentle angle without pausing in the manner described in the reference, turning at a sharp angle is sometimes necessary to avoid leaving an unserviced region in the vicinity of the working area. However, the reference does not teach two such types of turning.